Yami
"Quote by character" /Basic Intro Appearance Yami is a highranker dressed in blue clothing alongside multiple Katanas on each hip. He has black wavy hair that frames both sides of his face. He is considered handsome by many which may have led to his slightly narcissistic tendencies. He had dark eyes that cast an intimidating impression upon both friends and foes. Personality Yami is a calm and cunning man. Displaying wisdom and intelligence multiple times in his many years. To those around him he is a likeable and generally kind person, however to his students he may tease or antagonize them at times. Often being called such things like a Dick Teacher. However this is generally seldom as deep down he really cares about his students. He is known for being lazy and easy-going and is rarely seen trying his hardest. Whether this is due to his personality or immense strength is unknown. He is known for being very intimidating and he is even called Death at first sight by his enemies simply because of his immense speed and skill. He is somehwat of a narcissit and womanizer and is seen frequently looking at his reflection using one of his katanas. He has been known to have once flirted with Elise excessively but now he never does so. Unusual for such a man. In fact he even seems frightened of her at times. Leaving many to wonder at what happened between the two. History Yami is a High ranker that climbed the tower many years ago alongside Elise many years ago. They cleared it at apparently incredible speeds. After successfully climbing the tower he earned the title of ranker and eventually became an administrator and High Ranker. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Scout Master Swordsmanship: 'Yami Posesses masterful swordsmanship, being capable of wielding a total of 6 blades at once (1 in each hand, 1 in each elbow and 1 in each knee) without Shinsoo by, using several joints to their fullest range of motion. He is capable of out fencing even another masterful swordsman using a katana in just his elbow or knee joint. Using just one or two blades he is capable of slicing a single object a few dozen times in a second, with all 6 blades he is said to be able to slash more than a 100 times in a second. He has been shown to slash through walls and small buildings like nothing when he is serious. '''Shinsoo arms: ' Yami is able to form several additional arms composed of Shinsoo in order to fully utilize each and every blade he has on his persona (Said to be over a 100). These Shinsoo harms are able to move very fast and are very strong. Capable of overwhelming weaker opponents with just one. However there strength and speed slightly decrease with each arm he is using. 'Clones: ' As a scout Yami specializes in scouting his surroundings and as such has developed a unique ability of creating Shinsoo clones to aid in battle and surveillance. He is able to create up to 6 clones at once and each clone possesses the strength and overall combat ability of a weaker Ranker. Their intelligence and mental abilities are the same as Yami and they're said to be nearly impossible to distinguish from the original. Yami and his Shinsoo clones senses are linked enabling them to plan and communicate easily. Each clone takes one of Yami's 6 katanas he carries with him upon their creation and heads out to accomplish their task. Creating and maintaining 6 clones at once is said to strain Yami and their max range is only 5-10 miles (TOG world is fucking massive) depending on how many clones he has at once. Weapon 'Blue Kami-Katana: ' A long katana that is made of a solid Blue metal. Yami rarely uses it preferring to keep it inside of one of his many dimensional pockets. It is said to be able to create bursts of Blue Shinsoo with a simple swing of it. 'Dimensional pocket: ' Yamis coat and other clothing contain many dimensional pouches with countless different weapons inside. This is where he chooses to keep all of his other weapons and blades. This at times can strain Yami as in certain areas he will bear the weight of all of these weapons. Traits '''Speed: Yami is among the fastest of any High ranker in the tower. Having been said to have never lost in a match of speed his whole life. He himself refutes this but nevertheless the rumor stays. Calm & Strategic: As a Scout he is very calm and calculative in his decisions. Knowing when to act or when not to. He is very smart and cunning in battle. Relationships Elise A good friend of Yami's whom climbed the tower alongside him many years ago. He has been known to have once flirted with Elise excessively but now he never does so. Unusual for such a man. In fact he even seems frightened of her at times. Leaving many to wonder at what happened between the two. Trivia